Crazy Life
by Draquete Ackles Felton
Summary: Coloquei mais um chocolate na boca, fechei a caixa e a guardei para comer mais depois. Porém, antes de deitar, comecei a me sentir estranho. – Slash, um pouco de UA.
1. Chapter 1

**Autor: **Shuu-chan KC

**Beta: **Moony e Padfoot.

**Shipper: **Descubra sozinho. ;D

**Classificação:** Essa fic contém slash, ou seja, relações homemxhomem. Se você não gosta, não leia. E, por favor, reviews construtivas.

**Disclaimer: **Peguei o mundo de Harry Potter emprestado da tia JK. Não quero que minha fic tenha fins lucrativos, apenas quero que proporcione uma boa leitura a quem quiser ler.

**Resumo:** O que _ele _está fazendo aqui? – Brilhante, Potter. Não morreu engasgado para não ouvir o que Lupin acabou de falar. – Slash, um pouco de UA.

* * *

**Crazy Life**

**Capítulo 1 – Como tudo começou**

Ano de 1995. Outubro. O ano já começou turbulento graças à Dolores Umbridge. Apesar que eu até gosto dela, pois ela diz que Você-Sabe-Quem não voltou, fazendo com que o Potter se passe por mentiroso. Sim, eu sei que o Lord das Trevas voltou, mas ver o Potter sofrer é muito bom.

Nas férias de verão, graças à minha mãe, eu chegue a conclusão – e, acredite, foi preciso muitas horas por dia para minha mãe me convencer – de que eu não vou virar um Comensal. Eu preciso pedir a Dumbledore que ele nos proteja, mas ainda não consegui entrar em contato.

A semana passa corrida e consigo ser chamado até sua sala. Ansioso, compareci no horário marcado. Bati na porta.

- Entre. – A voz sempre tão calma soou e eu entrei. – Então, Senhor Malfoy... Por que precisava me ver? – Ele disse com um meio sorriso e vez um movimento para que eu sentasse, o que eu obedeci instantaneamente.

- Antes de qualquer coisa, Diretor... Se que Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado retornou. Sei disso pelo meu pai, que, o senhor sabe muito bem, é o Comensal "favorito" do Lord. E por causa disso, ele mal tem parado em casa... O que eu quero dizer é que eu conversei com a minha mãe e eu quero lutar contra o Lord. Minha mãe não pode trair meu pai, então eu só peço proteção a ela.

A essa altura eu já devia estar vermelho de vergonha e estava fitando meus pés.

- Você precisou reunir muita coragem para vir até mim e negar tudo aquilo pelo qual você viveu rodeado. – Levantei a cabeça, para olhá-lo. – Noto que você está falando a verdade... Agora, para você estar totalmente do nosso lado, deixe-me perguntar... Você gostaria de fazer parte da Ordem da Fênix?

- ... O que é a Ordem da Fênix?

E ele me explicou. Não foi muito detalhado, mas foi o suficiente para que eu aceitasse. Depois de toda a conversa, me levantei para ir embora, mas antes que eu chegasse na porta, Dumbledore falou:

- Você gostaria de passar o Natal com a gente? Assim você pode ser apresentado a todos. – Ele ainda sorria. Eu fiquei um tempo o encarando, até responder.

- Se meu pai não for passar o Natal conosco, e passo com vocês. Dou minha confirmação antecipadamente.

- Então até lá, Draco.

- Até...

Saí. Milhares de coisas borbulhavam dentro da minha cabeça. Estou traindo meu pai, me unindo a Dumbledore, e, sem dúvida, ficando do lado do Potter. Os dias se passaram e eu confirmei minha ida para a sede da Ordem no Natal.

**x.X.x.X.x**

Estou indo com Snape para a Sede. Acho que ele está um pouco bravo comigo, pois está mais calado que o normal. Ou talvez seja eu que estou muito nervoso e não estou puxando assunto... Tanto faz.

Estamos indo por métodos muggles – isso tudo porque eu não quis ir com o trio de ouro. Chegamos finalmente à Sede! Deve ser umas dez da noite agora e tocamos a campainha. Deu para escutar algumas pessoas conversando e passos vindo até a porta, que se abriu.

Era o meu ex-professor de DCAT. Qual era o nome dele mesmo? Tinha alguma coisa a ver com lobo... Hm... Ah, Lupin! Ele abriu um sorriso para Snape, mas ao pôr os olhos em mim, ele arregalou os olhos antes de sorrir novamente.

- Seja bem-vindo, Draco! Então é você o mais novo membro da Ordem? – Ele saiu da frente para eu poder passar e eu entrei. – Não vai entrar, Severus?

- Não. – Virei-me rapidamente para olhá-lo.

- Você vai me deixar sozinho? – Ele me olhou e, talvez tenha sido a luz, mas acho que vi um meio sorriso.

- Você vai se sair bem, e eu realmente tenho que ir. – E foi embora. Olhei para Lupin, esperando que ele dissesse algo.

- Venha... Está com fome? Todos estão jantando. – E entrou na cama depois de fechar a porta.

Eu o segui.

Conforme nos aproximávamos, ouvi risadas e vozes. Isso até eu parar em frente a porta da cozinha e todos pararem para me olhar. Os Weasleys abriram a boca, e o Ronald Weasley até deixou comida cair de sua boca. Que nojo! O meu primo, Sirius, está com uma expressão difícil de entender. Acho que ele não está acreditando no que vê. Agora, o melhor de todos, foi o Potter, que se engasgou e ninguém o acudiu.

Ah, eu sei que eu sou lindo, mas olhar desse jeito gasta. Lupin pigarreou, chamando a atenção de todos.

- Pessoal, este é o mais novo integrante da Ordem da Fênix, Draco Malfoy...

- Sabemos muito bem quem ele é! – Aquilo pareceu mais um rosnado do que uma frase.

- O que _ele _está fazendo aqui? – Brilhante, Potter. Não morreu engasgado para não ouvir o que Lupin acabou de falar.

- Ele é um membro da Ordem, assim como você. E ele é muito bem-vindo aqui, então o respeitem!

- Bem-vindo? Esqueceu que a casa é minha?

- Mas essa também é a sede da Ordem! Dumbledore que o mandou.

- Mas...!

- Sirius Black! Vamos conversar lá em cima! – Eu fiquei com medo, e pelo que notei, Black também, pois logo levantou e o seguiu.

Continuei parado, olhando para todos que ainda me olhavam abismados. Depois de alguns minutos a Weasley mãe se levantou e veio até mim.

- Vai querer comer, querido? – Ela sorria naturalmente.

- Sim, por favor. Não comi nada desde o almoço. – Ele me puxou e me sentou na cadeira ao lado de Potter e um dos Weasley, que dominavam noventa por cento da cozinha.

Ela fez meu prato e antes que eu pudesse levar o garfo até a boca, senti inúmeros olhos fixos em mim. Levantei o olhar e, conforme passava o olhar pelas pessoas, elas voltavam a comer ou conversar. Menos o Santo Potter. Ele continuava a me olhar, e eu fiquei encarando-o de volta. Passaram-se alguns minutos até eu finalmente me irritar.

- O que é, Potter? Não entendeu ainda que eu estou de boa aqui? – Voltei-me para o meu prato e comecei a comer, um pouco menos polidamente que o normal.

- Mas não é só isso, Malfoy... – Ouvi a sangue-ruim me dirigir a palavra. – É que... Além disso, vocês vão dividir o mesmo quarto...

Essa foi a minha vez de engasgar. Pelo menos alguém bateu nas minhas costas, mas me senti mal ao ver que era o Potter quem me ajudava.

O resto do jantar passou relativamente bem, talvez fosse por causa do choque em que eu e o Potter nos encontrávamos. Graças a isso nem notei que Sirius e Lupin só voltaram ao final do jantar e que meu primo estava com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

Potter me mostrou a casa e logo fomos para o "nosso" quarto. Foi difícil dormir sabendo que tinha um idiota ao meu lado, mas quando finalmente dormi, logo acordei com gemidos ao meu lado. Levantei-me e me ajoelhei ao lado dele, coloquei a mão sobre a sua testa para ver se ele estava quente, já que suava tanto.

Devia ser um pesadelo, pois ele não estava quente. Pensei em acordá-lo, mas lembrei-me que minha mãe havia me falado para não acordar ninguém que estivesse tendo um pesadelo porque se não ele seria 'perseguido' por esse pesadelo para sempre.

Aproximei meus lábios do ouvido dele e comecei a murmurar, a fim que ele apenas mudasse o foco do sonho.

- Potter... Aqui é o Malfoy... Estou aqui com você... Potter... Harry?

Vi que a respiração dele normalizou e suspirei. Mas quanto estava levantando, senti mãos pesadas segurando meus pulsos. Fechei os olhos e senti impacto. Quando abri os olhos, estava no meio dos braços do Santo Potter.

Tentei me soltar, juro que tentei! Mas foi em vão, ele estava me abraçando extremamente forte. Não vou dormir! Não vou! ... No final, acabei dormindo.

* * *

**N/A: **Essa fic é a 'vida' louca do Draco, que no caso sou eu. Eu criei essa história com o meu Moony e o meu Padfoot, mas sou eu que narro, porque eu que tive a idéia. Sim, ela é um rolo e os casais são um rolo pior ainda. Vale à pena ler, sabe, acho que vocês vão gostar.

Deixem review! – Olhinhos brilhando.


	2. Chocolate, Sirius e Sexo

**Autor: **Draquete Felton

**Beta: **Moony e Padfoot.

**Shipper: **Ta, nesse você vai ver... '-'

**Classificação:** Essa fic contém slash, ou seja, relações homemxhomem. Se você não gosta, não leia. E, por favor, reviews construtivas.

**Disclaimer: **Peguei o mundo de Harry Potter emprestado da tia JK. Não quero que minha fic tenha fins lucrativos, apenas quero que proporcione uma boa leitura a quem quiser ler.

**Resumo:** Coloquei mais um chocolate na boca, fechei a caixa e a guardei para comer mais depois. Porém, antes de deitar, comecei a me sentir estranho. – Slash, um pouco de UA.

**Spoiler: **Esqueci de colocar da última vez: OotF.

* * *

**Capítulo 2 – Chocolate, Sirius e sexo**

Nem preciso comentar que o Potter acordou na manhã seguinte e deu um berro que quase acordou a casa toda – vieram ao quarto a sangue-ruim, o Weasley filhote, Lupin e Sirius – e, além disso, ele tentou me empurrar, mas a gente estava tão embolado um no outro que caímos no chão.

Logo, as pessoas que apareceram no quarto imaginaram... Bem... _Outra_ coisa.

O padrinho super protetor de Potter o tirou de cima de mim e me puxou pelo cabelo. Ahh, nos meus lindos cabelos loiros, não! Comecei a me debater, enquanto o lobisomem tentava fazer o cachorrão me soltar.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem, não aconteceu nada. Foi só um susto, Sirius! – Ouvi Potter falando.

Sirius me soltou, resmungou algo e saiu. Lupin foi atrás, mas os amiguinhos de Potter ficaram ali. Eu peguei uma muda de roupa e saí dali antes que começasse aquele interrogatório clichê: "Oh, Harry, o que o Malfoy fez?", "Harry, Harry, por que vocês estavam no chão daquele jeito?" Tão previsível...

Tomei um banho e desci para o café da manhã. A única que estava lá era a Weasley mãe. Ela se virou para mim, sorrindo.

- Fiz seu café, espero que goste! – E colocou um prato com ovos, salsichas e torradas e logo depois um copo com suco de morango. – Eu tenho que dar uma arrumada na casa, qualquer coisa é só chamar!

E ela se retirou. Comecei a comer tranquilamente. Estava terminando quando ouvi um resmungo e quando vi, era um elfo doméstico. Muito conveniente.

- Olá, Elfo. – Chamei a atenção da criatura para mim.

- Pequeno Malfoy? – Ele pareceu assustado.

- Eu mesmo... Quem é você?

- Kreacher, senhor... – Ele abaixou a cabeça.

- Kreacher, você que costuma fazer o almoço?

- Não senhor, Kreacher só cuida das coisas de sua Senhora.

- Então faça alguma sobremesa para mim.

A pequena criatura pareceu animado em fazer algo e, enquanto ele preparava minha sobremesa, eu fiquei ali junto a ele. A tarde passou assim, eu mandando e Kreacher me paparicando. E assim passaram-se mais alguns dias. Até que certa vez eu desejei comer chocolate.

Costumo comer chocolate antes de dormir, e faz uns três dias que não como... Então pedi a Kreacher que me arrumasse algum chocolate.

Bom, quando eu estava me preparando para dormir naquela noite, Kreacher chega com uma grande caixa de chocolate. Fui para o quarto, estranhando o embrulho com corações dourados, mas comecei a comer.

Algum tempo depois, passado uns oito chocolates, Potter chega. Noto que ele está olhando para mim, mas ignoro, colocando outro chocolate na boca.

- Onde você arranjou esse chocolate?

- Kreacher me deu. Por que? – Olhei para Potter.

- Como ele arranjou? E se for do Remus?

- E eu lá vou saber, Potter?

- Bom, eu avisei... – E ele se sentou na cama dele.

Coloquei mais um chocolate na boca, fechei a caixa e a guardei para comer mais depois. Porém, antes de deitar, comecei a me sentir estranho.

Senti um desejo desumano apoderar-se de mim. Pensei em pedir ajuda, mas ao olhar para Potter, ele estava sem blusa e estava começando a abrir a calça. Não pude evitar um gemido, que acabou chamando a atenção de Potter, que se levantou e veio na minha direção. Olhei-o dos pés à cabeça e fiquei preso em seus olhos verdes.

Não sei o que deu em mim, mas o puxei, deitando-o em minha cama. Puxei a calça dele, levando-a até o joelho. Fiz o mesmo com sua cueca.

- Mal... Malfoy? – Ele parecia assustado, mas eu também estava.

Coloquei o membro dele na boca e o ouvi gemer. Enquanto sentia o membro dele engrossar, comecei a tirar minha própria calça do pijama. Eu não sei o que me deu. Eu nunca havia pensado em ficar com outro garoto, mas até que estou gostando.

Tirei toda a minha calça e levei a mão até meu membro e comecei a me massagear. Senti mãos no meu cabelo. Potter estava puxando-os de leve, como uma forma de dizer que estava gostando.

A porta foi aberta, mas não parei nada do que fazia. Já Potter, sentou-se na cama, mas estava excitado demais para fazer força e se levantar.

- Harry, você viu os choc... – Pela voz, era Sirius.

Senti-me envergonhado como nunca na vida. Ouvi a porta ser fechada, mas antes que eu pudesse me sentir aliviado pela saída de meus primo, senti a cama afundando e ouvi um barulho metálico caindo no chão.

Antes que eu pudesse associar o que isso significava, senti algo me invadindo. Forte e duro. Doeu. Muito. Eu não estava esperando, estava, além de tudo, despreparado. Soltei o membro de Potter e comecei a gemer de dor. Queria que ele parasse, mas não conseguia falar.

- Sirius! Você deve estar machucando-o! – Potter me puxou para frente.

- Ele se acostuma. – A voz dele estava rouca e ele se mexia dentro de mim. – Mas você ia fazer isso com ele também, não ia? Qual o problema então?

- Eu... Eu ia... Mas não assim! – QUÊ? Ele realmente ia? Não que eu não quisesse, entende, mas eu não esperava isso do Santo Potter.

- Só aproveite, Harry, Malfoy. São oportunidades únicas. – E começou a se mexer mais rápido.

Eu não sentia mais a dor e continuava gemendo. Até meu rosto foi puxado para cima e eu abri os olhos, não lembrando quando eu os havia fechado – Potter estava se aproximando e começou a me beijar.

Nesse momento, eu esqueci tudo. A única coisa que eu tinha certeza é que eu nunca havia sentido tanto prazer antes.

Algumas horas depois, quando eu finalmente fiquei saciado, o que demorou a noite toda, queria urgentemente dormir. Harry – desde quando ele passara a ser Harry para mim? – havia me coberto e estava ao meu lado na cama. Sirius, antes de sair, falou:

- Harry, você viu uma caixa de chocolate grande, vermelha e com corações dourados?

- O Malfoy estava comendo... – O silêncio reinou no quarto por um breve momento.

- QUE? Ah! Era por isso que você estava com esse fogo todo! Aquele chocolate é afrodisíaco. Eu ia dar ao Remus de natal!

- Ele disse que havia sido o Kreacher que tinha dado a ele. – Harry me defendeu e eu tentei abrir um meio sorriso, em vão.

- Vou matar aquele elfo! – Sirius suspirou, inconformado. – Bom, agora tanto faz... Vou dormir, boa noite.

Finalmente ele saiu! Agora vou poder dormir! Infelizmente Sirius foi o único que esteve dentro de mim. Harry só me tocou e beijou. Ah, mas teremos outras oportunidades de agora em diante!

**Continua...**

* * *

**N/A: **Depois de MESES eu postei novamente. ¬¬ DESCULPEM! AAH, SÉRIO, DESCULPEM! T—T

Eu tinha terminado esse capítulo há tanto tempo que tinha esquecido que ainda não tinha postado! O terceiro ta terminado também e beeem maior que esse. Desculpem os capítulos estarem sendo curtos, mas quero ir com calma.

Bom, agradeço à Hiei-and-Shino que mandou review, e mais à todos que leram, e adicionaram a fic. Mas, poxa, deixar review nem faz seu dedo cair... Se você tem tempo de adicionar como favorita, a história, você tem tempo de deixar uma review, certo? Obrigada desde já e perdão pelos erros de português!


End file.
